<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dissociation by cherrykii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076444">Dissociation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykii/pseuds/cherrykii'>cherrykii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, I'm sorry for this, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, implied suicide, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykii/pseuds/cherrykii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark hanya ingin pulang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dissociation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dingin. Walaupun begitu ia terus berjalan, kemanapun kakinya membawanya. Dengan tatapan kosong, tidak fokus, yang penting ia tetap berjalan. Entahlah, mungkin sekarang jam satu? Jam tiga pagi?</p><p> </p><p>Siapa yang peduli, di rumah tidak ada yang akan mencarinya.</p><p> </p><p>Malam itu lebih dingin dari biasanya, ia pikir. Atau mungkin hanya karena tidak terpikir olehnya untuk memakai jaket? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa fokus. Dengan jari-jarinya yang hampir mati rasa, ia mematikan handphonenya. Sekarang, hanya ditemani bulan yang bersinar terang, mengolok-olok keberadaannya.</p><p>Ia terus mengambil langkah demi langkah, kemanapun kakinya pergi.</p><p>Keluar dari apartemen kecilnya yang menyesakkan, pergi jauh dari tempat di mana memori hidupnya disimpan. Dari ingatan-ingatan yang terancam pudar, segala ucapan bijak dari ayahnya, pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Keluar, jauh dari rumah masa kecilnya, yang sekarang merasa terlalu sempit dan terlalu luas secara bersamaan.</p><p>Ia terus berjalan. Tidak peduli kemana. Mungkin, jika ia terus bergerak, ia bisa menemui keluarganya. Tanpa henti, walau paru-parunya sesak karena dinginnya malam, ia terus berjalan.</p><p>Malam itu sangat sunyi. Sunyi, bagi orang-orang yang bukan dia. Selama hidupnya, otaknya selalu berisik. Terlalu banyak pikiran, terlalu banyak suara, jauh terlalu bising untuk anak seusianya. Dia tidak pernah sendirian di kepalanya. Namun untuk orang lain, yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik dan langkah kakinya yang pelan.</p><p>Selama hidupnya, kepalanya selalu sakit. Bukan, bukan sakit seperti migraine atau nyeri sesaat. Sakit seperti terbentur benda tumpul, seperti sakit setelah terlalu banyak tidur, sakit yang tidak menyengat tapi selalu ada. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa.</p><p>
  <em>“...Kamu nggak berguna, ya? Sampai kapan kamu mau begini? Banyak sekali kesalahanmu. Pantas saja tidak ada yang menemanimu. Dia hanya pura-pura berteman sama kamu. Kamu lintah. Tidak ada yang pantas menerima kamu. Nggak berguna.”</em>
</p><p>Dulu, ada kakaknya yang jarang berkata-kata tapi selalu berada di sampingnya. Ada adiknya dengan tawa yang ringan dan senyuman yang hangat. Keluarganya yang ia cintai, yang akan selalu ada untuknya walaupun dunia terbakar. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri dengan pikirannya.</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin ia lelah. Kakinya berhenti untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu.</p><p> </p><p>Sekarang, garis cakrawala menyambutnya. Di jembatan layang itu, matanya menyapu pemandangan kota yang sedang tertidur - beberapa lampu menyala di sana dan di sini, perlahan padam satu-persatu. Di sini, ia hanya ditemani sejuknya angin malam yang menjalari rambutnya.</p><p>Ia mendekat, menekan tubuhnya kepada rel jembatan itu, dan melihat ke bawah. Kepalanya pusing, jauh sekali tanah di bawah kakinya. Seketika ia merasa seperti menonton suatu film, melihat dirinya yang hancur dari kursi penonton. Ia mencoba menghela napas yang tak kunjung datang. Gelapnya malam itu menekan, bayangan-bayangan di pojok matanya menyesakkan.</p><p>Bagaimana jika ia melepaskan pegangannya? Bagaimana jika ia jatuh dari sini, adakah yang akan mencarinya? Adakah yang akan menangisinya, saat keluarganya sudah tidak ada sama sekali? Saat ia sendirian di dunia terkutuk ini, yang mengambil segala yang dia punya?</p><p> </p><p>Dia tertawa. Terbahak-bahak, lepas. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya, jatuh ke aspal yang tidak peduli.</p><p> </p><p>Dunia tidak peduli, tidak akan pernah peduli. Dan ia lelah, letih, amarah yang ia arahkan ke dunia hanyut dalam air matanya. Walaupun begitu, pegangannya mengerat di sekitar pagar besi di hadapannya.</p><p> </p><p>Malam itu, Mark pulang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, my DMs are open anytime @dwarfkii. Take care of yourself &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>